elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial Legion Soldier (Skyrim)
|Base ID = }} Imperial Legion Soldiers are soldiers of the Imperial Legion in . Background They are the main soldiers of the Imperial Legion located in Skyrim. These soldiers were put to their greatest test during the Great War. Many of the Legion's senior commanders are veterans of the Great War. Imperial Soldiers are primarily composed of Imperials, Nords, Redguards, and Bretons who have been rigorously trained as light infantry. The waning of Imperial power, and a lack of available reinforcements, has forced the Legion in Skyrim to rely on local recruiting to bolster their ranks. Many soldiers have a strong sense of duty to the Empire, and a great resentment of both the Nordic rebels and to a lesser extent the Aldmeri Dominion, with whom they have an uneasy peace. Imperial Soldiers are found throughout the province of Skyrim, and are led by General Tullius in the Civil War with the Stormcloaks. Battle and interactions Their armor and weapons are inspired by those of the ancient Roman military. Imperial gear generally have a better defense rating than that of their Stormcloak counterparts. This makes the Imperial soldier more suited to defense, often using shields to block attacks. Unlike Stormcloak Soldiers, whose ranks are relatively equal in terms of gender, Legion soldiers are all males, with only four female soldiers found at the beginning of the game; one Imperial Soldier at the tower in Helgen, one Imperial Captain, one Imperial Mage fighting Alduin, and one Legate, Legate Rikke. However, it is possible for the Legionnaire's corpse at Dragontooth Crater to be female, as well as an Imperial corpse at Shor's Watchtower. Siding with the Imperial Legion during the Civil War prompts soldiers to greet the Dragonborn with their rank. Apparel Imperial Legion Soldiers wear a full set of Imperial Light Armor, wearing either Studded Imperial Armor or normal Imperial Light Armor. They sometimes use Imperial Shields, and are armed with Imperial Swords and an Imperial Bow with Steel Arrows. Legate Rikke and Captains wear heavier Imperial Armor with the Imperial Officer's Helmet, while normal Legates wear heavy Imperial Armor, without the helmet. They are armed with Imperial Swords and an Imperial Bow, with steel arrows at their disposal. Imperial Quartermasters wear a Blacksmith's Apron and shoes and are armed with an Imperial Sword and Imperial Bow, with Steel Arrows. Locations *At the beginning of , Imperial Soldiers lead the Dragonborn to be executed in Helgen. Hadvar is the first Imperial Soldier the Dragonborn can speak with. *Imperial Camps. *Imperial Guards appear in cities conquered by the Imperial Legion during the Civil War quest line; they are Imperial Soldiers that act as Hold Guards. *Defending captured forts. *Assaulting Japhet's Folly during the quest "Rise in the East". *They can be found throughout the Civil War quest line, as either allies or enemies depending on which side chosen. *Three Imperial Soldiers can appear as random encounters, escorting a Stormcloak Prisoner to Solitude. *Three Imperial Soldiers can be found in a random encounter fighting three Stormcloak Soldiers. The Dragonborn can join the fight on either side with no repercussions. *Three Imperial Soldiers can be found in a random encounter fighting three members of the Forsworn. *Three Imperial Soldiers can be found, wandering the wilds. *Three Imperial Soldiers can be found at an unmarked reach camp in Markath Hold where they are fighting Forsworn. Subtypes *Imperial Soldier – Basic Legion soldiers which make up most of the Army, proficient in One-Handed and Light Armor skills. *Imperial Archer – Legion soldiers with a higher Archery skill than One-Handed skill. *Imperial Mage – Legion soldiers that are proficient in Destruction Magic. Only two of these can be found at the beginning of the game. *Imperial Quartermaster – Legion blacksmiths that can be traded with, who can be found in the Imperial Camps. *Imperial Fort Commander – Commanding officer at a captured fort. *Imperial Field Legate – Commands the soldiers in the field and second only to the general. *Imperial General – Highest Commanding officer of the entire Legion. **East Empire Mercenary – Imperial soldiers under the employment of the East Empire Company. Variants Imperial Soldier |} Quests *Civil War questline *Rise in the East *Siege on the Dragon Cult Conversations These conversations can take place after recovering the mask and heading outside of Forelhost for Captain Valmir. Conversation between Valmir and an Imperial Soldier Captain Valmir: "The research I've done seems to indicate that Skorm Snow-Strider left part of his journal here after laying siege." Imperial Soldier: "Wait... who in the blazes is this?" Captain Valmir: "Oh! Um, he he... Hold on... I... I can explain..." Imperial Soldier: "Valmir, you rat. You're not a soldier at all! Must be one of the Thalmor!" After the soldier speaks this last line, he will turn hostile and attack both the player character and Captain Valmir Quotes *''"How in Oblivion do we kill this thing?"'' *''"What in the eight divines is this monster?"'' *''"What the rebels like to forget, is that the Empire is what's keeping the Dominion out of Skyrim."'' *''"Been so long since I killed a Stormcloak, my sword-arm's getting flabby."'' *''"Can't wait to kill another of Ulfric's boys."'' *''"Stay alert. Never know when one of those Stormcloak dogs might charge."'' *''"For the Emperor!"'' *''"The Legion's always looking for strong, capable warriors. If you think you've got what it takes, our headquarters is in Solitude."'' Trivia *According to the Manual of Armor, light armor is mainly used for scouts, archers, light cavalry and skirmishers, while heavy armor should be used by frontline infantry, pikemen, heavy cavalry or foot knights. Despite that, every legion soldier in Skyrim uses light armor. *Strangely, if the player talks to a guard (regardless of wich side the guard supports) while wearing imperial heavy armor, the guard will refer to the player's equipment simply as "imperial armor", while if the player approaches a guard while wearing imperial light armor, the guard will talk about how the player must be an imperial scout (if the guard is from an imperial supporting hold) or how the armor must have been got from a dead imperial scout (if the guard is from an stormcloak supporting hold). Appearances * * de:Kaiserlicher Soldat Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Members